Xiahou Khan
Khan has spent his entire life learning and training in the art of Kung fu, making him an exceptionally skilled fighter and warrior. He has mastered the basics of all five key styles, but he is a true master and expert in two. The tiger style which focuses on upper body strength and frontal attacks; and the Panther style which focuses on great agility and crouching low while attacking suddenly. Having been trained by his Mongolian father for years how to fight with staff, Khan is a master staff fighter who uses his great strength and agility to decimate his opponents with rapid and unorthodox strikes. His personal weapon is a hand made Guan dao, that he calls "The Tiger Claw." It has a steel pole with a black onyx blade,and using this in combination with his Ki he can channel it into the blade and unleash devastating strikes that can cause bursts of wind and shatter stone. Mastering the Tiger style and years of caring his Guan dao has gifted Khan with tremendous strength though his average, yet athletic build hides this. Using proper strikes and hitting the right spots, he can easily shatter bones or even cause internal bleeding with his powerful punches and kicks. Cold Water-Cold water is what changes him into his tiger form and as such should it rain or even if a cold water bucket falls on him he will transform and need to find hot water to change back. Though he has great strength and agility Khan has only average speed and a faster fighter could take advantage of this fact and out strike or out run him. History Born on April 19th, in the year of the tiger, Xiahou Khan was born in the Inner Mongolia province of the People's Republic of China, in the city of Baotou. Born to a Mongolian father who could trace his ancestral roots to the mighty Genghis Khan, and a Chinese mother who's ancestors included a Ming Dynasty General, Khan was born to a family whose very history was rife with both conflict and honor. Having two parents who where martial artists, khan began his training at a young age. His mother was a Kung fu master whose father ran a dojo in Baotou; it was her who trained him hard and ragged, teaching him the basic forms and stances of Kung Fu. As such his mother is one of the people who truly frighten him, especially when she is angry or annoyed. His father was a Mongolian immigrant who came to China to fight in tournaments. It was through these tournaments that he met and fell in love with Xiahou's mother. His father was a master staff fighter and by the age of 8 already had Xiahou training with various staffs. Xiahou took to the training expertly and when he was old enough, joined his grandfather's dojo where his Kung fu training increased and he found perfect harmony with the Tiger and Panther styles. While in school he found a love of history and poetry, particularly to ancient China and scored top scores in his academia. Graduating High school at age 18, Xiahou's father took him on a training trip with his cousin, also a student at the dojo. The three traveled across the provinces of China and it was at this time, from his cousin, Xiahou learned to fight with Ki and make his attacks more powerful. By exposing him to nature and meditation to better become one with his spirit, Xiahou's father and cousin where able to perfectly tune his body to give him perfect balance with his energy. However while visiting the Mt. Qianjing, Bayankala Range in Qinghai province; Xiahou went out early to train while his father and cousin slept. As he went through his morning exercises, he came across numerous springs with bamboo shoots sticking out of them. Jumping on the shoots to perfect his balance, a voice called out to him not to move. Losing his balance, Xiahou plunged into one of the springs and felt his body change. When his father and cousin came looking for him, they discovered his clothes, and a large 400lb white tiger. thinking he had been attacked, Xiahou's family readied to kill the tiger; but an old man who lived nearby stopped them and splashed the tiger with hot water revealing it to be Xiahou. The old man explained that Xiahou had discovered the "Cursed Springs" and how any who fall into a spring take on the form of whatever drowned there years ago when splashed with cold water. Horrified and fearful of his mother's reaction, the three men bid the elder farewell and returned to Baotou. after an explanation, which resulted in at least 7 lumps on all three of their heads courtesy of his mother, Xiahou's mother suggested he try to get into a university and complete his education. successfully passing his tests, Xiahou was able to join a good school and as a reward was given his signature weapon from his father. The Tiger Claw was a special Guan Dao his father had made for him by relatives back in Mongolia, and even had his name etched into the blade. Taking the blade with him to school to train with, Xiahou continued his studies until his Junior year, where he has decided to study abroad in Tokyo at Todai university while earning his duel degrees in history and literacy. Arriving recently at Hinata Sou to stay while he continues his studies, Xiahou has money from both his parents and tournaments that he fights in under his alias, where he wears a tiger mask to hide his face. He has just arrived at Hinata Sou to continue his training and studies. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Skills Years of studying martial arts has granted him the ability to channel and mold his chi, making his attacks stronger and more powerful. More of a curse then a power, when splashed with cold water Khan will transform into a white Bengal tiger. Trivia Coming Soon! Also See *Hinata Boys Dormitory *Todai University *List of Hinata Boys Tenants *List of Todai University Students